Autour d'une tasse de thé
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: C'était avant que la guerre nous concerne,avant qu'elle nous touche au coeur .Avant que James et Lily ne soient plus là. Nous avions parler de tout, du petit Harry, des souvenirs,des bêtises du passé et tout ça autour d'une tasse de thé. OS


_**Titre: Afternoon Tea**_

**Auteure :** The Fourth Black sister

**Traductrice :** Alba Cullen-Granger pour la VF.

**Spoilers :** **Léger spoiler RM/DH**

**Rating :** K+

**Genre(s) : **Général

**Disclaimers :  
**~_L'histoire appartient à The Fourth Black sister_  
~_Tous les personnages, lieux et autres appartiennent à JK. Rowling.  
~L'auteure fait cette fanfiction par plaisir d'écrire et ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews en écrivant cette histoire._  
~_Je traduis pour le plaisir et je ne perçois aucune rémunération si ce n'est vos reviews._  
**  
****Notes:**  
-If you also speak English, a VO de cet  
one-shot se trouve dans mes Favs Fics.  
- Si vous n'avez pas lu Harry Potter en VO, je précise que  
Bathilda Bagshot est Bathilda Tourdesac en VF.

* * *

Bathilda s'assit à son bureau qui était recouvert d'un nombre incalculable de lettres de ses fans qu'elle avait reçu la semaine précédente. Au même moment, on frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit, après que la professeur retraitée ait descendu les escaliers, sur Lily Potter et son fils, Harry. –"Entrez donc Lily, ça fait plaisir de vous voir. Ça faisait quand même bien deux semaines."

– "Oui avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment."Lily baissa la tête et une larme roula sur sa joue.

– "Que ce passe t-il ?" demanda Bathilda –"Est-ce James ou Sirius ?" Lily inspira profondément et posa Harry au sol pour qu'il puisse se dégourdir les jambes : –"Non, c'est Benjy Fenwick qui a été tué hier."

Bathilda laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Benjy était le petit garçon qui avait eu tant peut des vampires même si ceux-ci étaient réellement peu mentionnés dans les deux premières années à Poudlard. Le garçon était assez timide et n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche. Elle savait qu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix au début de la Guerre mais ne pouvait pas croire à sa mort.

–"Qui en est l'auteur, si je peux me permettre la question ? " Lily épongea les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues : – "Je n'étais pas présente mais Sirius pense qu'il y'ai de grandes chances que ce soit Voldemort en personne qui s'en soit chargé."Bathilda sentit la colère l'envahir. Elle détestait cet homme de tout son cœur .Vagabonder et tuer comme ça des gens sans raisons particulières … Si jamais elle le rencontrait, elle le tuerait. Bouillonnante de rage, elle s'aperçut qu'Harry s'approchait de la cuisine.

–"Non, non, non tu ne vas pas là-bas" Bathilda l'attrapa au vol et le pris dans ses bras. Harry riait comme elle le chatouillait : –"Comme ton père, tu cherches toujours les ennuis."Au même moment le dit père et son meilleur-ami Sirius franchirent la porte d'entrée.

–"Vous êtes là ! " En voyant Lily et Harry – "Nous ne vous trouvions plus et nous avions peur que…"La phrase n'avait nul besoin d'être achevée. Maintenant tout le monde savait que le pouvoir de Voldemort était grandissant; chaque jour les chances de pouvoir l'anéantir diminuaient.

Sirius brisa le silence: – "C'est agréable de vous voir professeure." – "Sirius vous n'êtes plus à l'école, appelez-moi donc Bathilda." Sirius regarda sa professeur, puis le sol puis de nouveau Bathilda: –"Je crois que j'en resterais toujours à professeur" Ils rirent tous et Bathilda passa Harry à son père.

–"Voulez-vous du thé ?"

–" Avec plaisir – depuis que Harry est né, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi" pépia Lily.

La professeure rit et expliqua: – "Les enfants sont une épreuve mais après ils peuvent faire tant de choses extraordinaires." Lily contempla son fils et pensa à tout ce qu'il pourrait devenir. Peut-être travaillerait-il au Ministère, ou serait-il professeur à Poudlard, serait-il même auror.

Sirius donna son avis sur la question : – "C'est pour ça que je n'en aurais jamais." James gloussa et Lily les fusilla du regard. – "Sirius, tu as besoin d'une petite amie stable, pour avoir des enfants" Cette fois-ci, même le petit Harry rit du commentaire pendant que son parrain se tassait sur sa chaise.

–"Eh bien, si j'étais encore sous l'influence de mes parents, ils m'auraient certainement marié à l'une de mes cousines." Bathilda et James en renversèrent leur thé.

–"Quoi !" s'exclama James –"Tu veux dire qu'ils en sont arrivé à _ça_."

Sirius hocha la tête: –"Je suis moi-même le fruit d'un inceste; mes parents étaient cousins."James eu l'air dégouté et la professeur en fit tomber sa tasse. Aucun ne se sentait prêt à admettre que Sirius dise vrai. –"Se marier entre cousins pour garder une descendance _pure_. C'est ignoble quelque soit la manière dont on regarde les choses."

Lily brisa le silence gênant qui s'était installé : –"J'ai vraiment du mal à t'imaginer avec Bellatrix." Il eu un rire proche d'un aboiement auquel son filleul fit écho : –"Moi et cette garce y'a pas, moi non plus je peux m'imagine pas avec elle "

James sourit et rajusta ses lunettes.

–"Nous devrions peut-être y'aller" dit-il en prenant Harry des bras de sa mère. –"Nous ne souhaitons pas être dehors trop tard"

Bathilda se leva et les raccompagna : –"J'ai été très heureuse de votre visite; de ne plus vous voir tous les jours me manque" .Sirius rit: –"En êtes vous sûre ? Je me souviens que James et moi faisions souvent exploser des bombabouses durant vos cours. La professeure retraitée sourit et se rappela qu'elle avait fait conduire plusieurs fois les garçons chez Dumbledore: –"Je pense que maintenant vous avez retenu la leçon".

–"J'espère bien" vint ajouter Lily –"Remus, Peter et moi les avions sermonné au moment du dessert."

Lily, James et Sirius s'engagèrent sur la route qui menait au cottage des Potter

–"Passez une bonne nuit et si vous voyez bientôt Remus et Peter, dites leur Bonjour de ma part." sur ces bonnes paroles Bathilda rentra et verrouilla la porte. Après tout, en ce moment on était jamais trop prudent.

Le soir du trente-et-un octobre on frappa chez Bathilda. Elle s'ouvrit sur une moldue qui vivait dans le voisinage mais qui n'avait jamais parlé à Miss Bagshot .Il est vrai que les moldus avaient une répulsion naturelle pour les sorciers.

–"Madame"

–"Appelez-moi Bathilda s'il vous plait" et se décalant pour permettre à la femme d'entrer

–"Je serais brève, je tenais à vous informer que les voisins ont eu une fuite de gaz, la maison semble avoir sautée."

La femme était maintenant au bord de la crise de nerfs et Bathilda se doutait de quelle maison il s'agissait mais ne voulais pas confirmer son pressentiment.

Finalement la moldue l'emmena sur place, et elles contemplèrent le cottage des Potter, les yeux emplis de larmes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que deux de ses élèves moururent avant elle. Il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'une fuite de gaz mais de l'œuvre d'une magie des plus ténébreuses.

–"Merci de m'avoir prévenu" dit Bathilda en claquant presque la porte au nez de la femme qui l'avait accompagné mais n'en eu cure.

Elle devait immédiatement écrire à Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
